Salvatore
by Chiisana Hana
Summary: Quando o instinto maternal grita, é preciso ouvi-lo. História escrita para a Semana Cavaleiros de Prata, um desafio promovido pela comunidade Saint Seiya Super Fics Journal.


_Os personagens de Saint Seiya Omega pertencem à Toei e ao tio Kurumada. Se fossem meus, a Marin já tinha aparecido no anime. _

_Desconsiderei a idade oficial da Shina.  
_

**SALVATORE**

**Chiisana Hana**

Quarenta e nove anos. Quarenta e nove e o que ela tinha vivido? Desde os seis anos no santuário, sendo treinada, treinando, lutando, sofrendo. Sofrendo pelas guerras e por amor. Esta sim uma dor tão grande, mas tão grande que de certa forma ela já estava anestesiada. Sim, essa era a palavra correta. Sentia o coração totalmente anestesiado para os sentimentos. Até começar a conviver com o moleque de cabelos vermelhos que Saori adotara informalmente. Na frente dele, mantinha-se firme. Era uma treinadora dura, às vezes até mais que o necessário, pois sabia que era apenas dureza o que ele teria pela frente. Por dentro, entretanto, corroia-se de vontade de afagá-lo e dizer que nutria sentimentos maternais por ele. Antes de Kouga, nunca tinha pensado nessas coisas, mas era isso, de repente surgira uma vontade de ser mãe, de ter alguém para cuidar.

Esteve perto de morrer pela milésima depois do ataque de Marte à ilha onde o garoto treinava e acabou por guardar sua vontade num cantinho bem escondido. Quando a guerra findou, já recuperada e sem a mácula negra, a vontade de ser mãe voltou ainda mais forte. Não esperava passar dos trinta anos, mas agora que já se aproximava dos cinquenta, sentia mais que nunca essa vontade de jogar tudo para o alto. Já tinha dedicado sua vida inteira ao Santuário e à deusa. Era o suficiente.

Os meninos tinham conseguido derrotar Marte, tudo estava finalmente em paz. Ela não tinha mais o que fazer ali. Estava decidida: devolveria sua armadura ao Santuário.

Meses depois.

Shina tinha abandonado a tintura verde e pintado os cabelos da cor original deles, um castanho claro. Não era mais uma amazona de Athena. Maquiou-se discretamente e sorriu ao perceber que nesses meses de vida normal a cor da pele do rosto igualou-se à do corpo.

Saiu apressada para pegar o táxi. Estava indo para o fórum e se tudo desse certo, sairia de lá com seu filho nos braços. Escolheu o menino meses atrás numa de suas visitas a um orfanato. O garotinho tinha pouco mais de um ano quando ela o viu e se encantou por ele na mesma hora. Chamava-se Ahmed e era de origem árabe. Tinha uma bonita cor morena e grandes olhos cor de mel, e Shina se apaixonou por ele assim que o viu.

Quando chegou ao fórum, respirou fundo e entrou. O advogado que Saori lhe cedera estava lá, bem como a assistente social que trazia o menino. Assim que a viu, ele esticou os bracinhos para ela.

– Olá, meu querido – ela disse, pegando-o no colo e dando-lhe um beijinho. – Se tudo der certo, hoje levo você para casa.

Vinha ficando com ele nos finais de semana havia quatro meses. Nesses dias, Shina experimentava uma alegria que nunca tinha sentido antes. Dedicar-se a Ahmed era um prazer que ela desconhecia. Acompanhar o desenvolvimento dele, ouvir as primeiras palavras, ver como ele sorria das brincadeiras mais singelas, era como tomar um remédio milagroso que a fazia esquecer-se completamente de sua vida anterior.

A audiência começou. Os pais do menino tinham sido procurados a fim de que concordassem com a adoção, mas não foram encontrados. A assistente social apresentou seu relatório, favorável a Shina. Havia acompanhado o processo de ambientação do menino com a italiana, entrevistou-a diversas vezes, visitou a casa dela, investigou como vivia. Para todos os efeitos, ela era uma militar reformada. A Fundação GRAAD tinha providenciado documentos que atestassem isso.

Depois de ouvir o parecer positivo da assistente social, a declaração de Shina e das testemunhas que ela levou - os vizinhos do prédio novo onde morava - o juiz passou a anunciar a sentença.

– A senhora Shina Meneghetti pleiteia a adoção do menor Ahmed Bashir. Os pais da criança não foram encontrados. A requerente possui o ânimo de ter o menor como filho, goza de boa saúde física e mental, bem como tem condições de prover-lhe o sustento. Sendo assim, não havendo quaisquer empecilhos, defiro o pedido de adoção do menor, anulando-se sua certidão de nascimento, e emitindo-se nova, onde passará a constar como a mãe do menor o nome da senhora Shina Meneghetti, e como avó materna Lucia Meneghetti, passando o menor a se chamar Salvatore Meneghetti, conforme requerido na peça vestibular.

Shina suspirou aliviada e escancarou o sorriso. Salvatore era seu filho agora. Já o sentia assim desde que o viu, mas agora ele era de fato. Até o juiz ler a sentença, ela ainda estava com medo de que lhe fosse negada a adoção, mas agora o medo se dissipara. Sabia que ia ser uma boa mãe para o menino. Não teriam luxo com a pensão que recebia da Fundação, mas daria para viver bem com o filho, pagar-lhe uma boa escola. Além disso, desde o começo das visitas dele, vinha economizando para recebê-lo.

– Meu filho – ela murmurou, pegando Salvatore no colo. O menino colocou as mãozinhas no rosto dela. – Salvatore, nós vamos para casa.

Ela agradeceu ao juiz e ao advogado, depois, com o filho nos braços, tomou um táxi e foi pra casa.

Mesmo com medo de que a audiência não tivesse um resultado positivo, na semana anterior ela tinha arrumado o quarto dele. Mandou pintar de um amarelo alegre. Trocou o berço de armar que usava nas visitas por um de madeira. Comprou bons móveis para o quarto e, no lugar das decorações feitas em série, encomendou animais de pano às artesãs de Rodorio, bem como bonequinhos representando cavaleiros. Era uma parte da sua vida, afinal, e ela queria que Salvatore conhecesse e se orgulhasse da história da mãe. Talvez ele até quisesse ter o mesmo destino. Ela sofreria, claro. Não gostaria que o filho passasse pelo rigoroso treinamento, mas também não o impediria de seguir seu sonho, se assim ele desejasse. Também mandou bordar o nome dele em mantas e lençóis, e encomendou um enfeite de porta como os que se põe na porta da maternidade.

Quando chegou em casa, Salvatore dormia em seu colo. Ela entrou, cuidando para que não acordasse, e colocou-o no berço. Ficou um pouco observando o garoto. Depois saiu e ligou para Saori.

– Consegui – ela disse. – Muito obrigada por tudo. De verdade, muito obrigada, senhorita Kido.

– Ah, Shina, fico feliz que tenha dado tudo certo. É muito bom ser mãe, não é?

– Agora eu sei que sim, senhorita Saori. Quando vem conhecer meu menino?

– Amanhã mesmo, se estiver bom pra você.

– Está ótimo. Salvatore e eu vamos esperá-la.

– Agora que Kouga está crescido, ando com vontade de ser mãe de novo... – ela disse, em tom confessional. Tinha passado tanto tempo na ilha com Shina que a considerava uma amiga, ainda que não tivessem desenvolvido exatamente uma relação próxima. – Quem sabe o meu novo filho não estará me esperando em algum orfanato como o seu estava?

– Acho uma boa ideia procurar – Shina disse sinceramente.

No dia seguinte, Shina arrumou Salvatore e foi com ele à padaria. Já tinha feito isso muitas vezes desde que começaram as visitas, mas agora a sensação era totalmente diferente. Agora ele era seu filho.

Comprou alguns pãezinhos, biscoitos e doces variados para receber a visita de Saori, além de um pirulito que Salvatore apontou e disse insistentemente "qué, mamã, qué". Ele já a tinha chamado de mãe outras vezes, mas essa era especial e ela fez a vontade dele.

Saori chegou por volta das três da tarde, trazendo um presente para o garotinho, que olhou para ela com curiosidade e pegou o pacote. Shina ajudou-o a abrir e deu a ele o brinquedo, uma girafa de plástico na qual se encaixavam blocos que emitiam sons.

– Você escolheu um nome muito bonito, Shina – Saori disse.

– Obrigada.

– O seu apartamento também está uma graça.

– É pequeno, mas esse bairro é um bom lugar para ele crescer. Tem praças e parquinhos próximos. Ele vai ter bastante área verde pra brincar. Quero que cresça em contato com a natureza.

– Sim. Ele tem sorte. Vai viver num bom lugar e ter uma mãe incrível.

Shina sentiu-se embaraçada com a declaração de Saori, mas esperava que fosse mesmo verdade. Desejava com toda força ser uma boa mãe para ele.

– E Kouga como está? – ela perguntou.

– Ele está ótimo. Ele sempre pergunta por você. Agora ele está frequentando a escola normal. Não é um excelente aluno, mas é esforçado. Ficou arrasado quando soube que eu vinha visitá-la porque queria faltar à escola em dia de prova e eu não deixei.

– Típico dele querer burlar o estudo – ela disse, lembrando-se de como o garoto reclamava dos treinos.

Saori sorriu em concordância.

– É, ele é um tanto preguiçoso. Mas prometi que ele podia vir visitá-la no final de semana. Está bom assim?

– Está ótimo! Vou gostar de rever o Kouga.

– Ele vai ficar muito feliz. Sempre fala de você com carinho, Shina. Acho que, de certa forma, dividimos a função de mãe dele.

Shina assentiu. Tinha muito carinho por Kouga, apesar de sempre ter sido dura com ele. Agora que tinha seu filho, começava a pensar que talvez pudesse ter sido mais afável com o garoto.

Sabia que Saori e Seiya estavam juntos. Quando a guerra acabou, eles tinham finalmente assumido o que todo mundo já sabia: eram um casal e Kouga era filho dos dois. Shina não podia negar que ainda sentia algo por Seiya, infelizmente, mas agora tinha outras prioridades. Não havia mais espaço pra esse sentimento em sua vida porque Salvatore preencheu todos os vazios.

**FIM**


End file.
